


round and round

by kaheiwong



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Established Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin (LOONA), Established Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, F/F, Im bad at this, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Witches, chuu struggles to fit in at first, loonaverse based characters, yves comes off mean im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaheiwong/pseuds/kaheiwong
Summary: "so you've been in this loop for a year now?" jiwoo asked, her eyes getting impossibly wider. vivi, bless her heart, smiled gently and reached to brush away her hair with a soft hmph."not one, darling. ten." she said and jiwoo didnt miss the other girl's eyes narrowing and looking away. "you broke us out." the more eccentric looking blonde a few feet away nearly dove forward to hug her."you're our savior" she whispered into her ear.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up We Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297168) by [Oh_Hey_Tae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Hey_Tae/pseuds/Oh_Hey_Tae). 



> this work and the forms of magic were mainly inspired by oh_hey_tae's up we go because i am in love with the world created in that fic. im trying to let that be the only thing directly inspired from that fic. please know any similarities are not intentional.
> 
> also!!!! here to say that the characters aren't based off their like irl selves but rather more focused around theories surrounding their music videos and the loonaverse! i'm mainly saying that because one of the twelve girls is gonna be a villain at some points but it is not because i dislike her, i love her i just need a villain!! and there may, or may not, be a redemption arc >:-) so when characters w/ stage names are more of the narrator then they'll refer to themselves as their real name but other witches call them by the stage names. i see it as more of them choosing a nickname/witch name but they call themselves their real names.

♟

In all honesty, being a kitchen witch was one of Jiwoo's least favorite parts about living in the city.  
  
Yes, she loved the way the house glew when she laughed and dimmed when she cried, she loved the way she could flit around the kitchen and her magic could help her cook because living alone was shitty and she needed the extra hands sometimes, the ones only she'd be able to control, she adored how she could help people but with her lack of a coven, she very rarely got that chance. That shoved on top of the way people would shove her aside because of her outbursts and lack of control.  
  
Whilst she had just gotten cleared to roam the world after over a decade of training and whilst she was beyond enthused, her magic was nearly thrumming under her skin now. She couldn't just show up and find herself a coven, most were full or started with a kitchen witch like herself and she didn't have a partner to start one with. For as long as she'd know she was alone and even her training hadn't changed that.  
  
She shouldn't say alone.

She did have a friend named Yeojin but she had issues with covens, she'd refused to form with Jiwoo and would mumble something all dazed about needing to 'find' them again. When she met the younger girl she almost had given up on trying to form a coven and yet she changed her mind. Now, she hadn't given up but she was less excited now. Yeojin had refused, stuttering over the claim of a coven she could never abandon. 'They' were an unknown group but Jiwoo had gathered they were Yeojin's original coven, filled with her closest friends, but they were gone. She couldn't ask because it just shut down her only friend and that terrified her.  
  
Her phone chirped, somewhere across her room, and she stood up to grab it, barely hitting it before this loud joyous laugh erupted out. For a minute it was unrecognizable before it clicked in her mind that this was Yeojin. A more happy Yeojin than she'd ever heard. She'd think this was an imposter but her tone was bouncing all over just like her only friend.  
  
"Jiwoo! Jiwoo, I need you to meet me down near the secret garden! I found them! I found them! They've been right here the whole time, they never left me behind!" She laughed, sighing and shaking her head in frustration. She could already hear how the water was flowing behind her and she wanted to go there but she was scared because god this was what Yeojin had been looking for since they had met and it was finally her moment. Her fingers twitched and above her one of the lights brightened vibrantly. "Jiwoo, please. They're here but I don't know how long this will last. They need a kitchen witch, hear me? Kitchen. Witch." She repeated, grin evident over the phone.  
  
Jiwoo took a look around her apartment, briefly blocking out how there was so little going on in there and everything was just a complete mess right now in her life. There was clothes spread all across the building, she wasn't wearing any pants, there was the soft little patter of her faucet left on (which she fixed with a harsh blink), and she was still so desperately alone.  
  
"Sure, I can fit it into my schedule." She finally said, shrugging to herself as she grabbed up a helmet for her bike and paused on the phone. "Yeojin, you have to tell me who this 'they' is before I come... I can't just run after nothing for you." She said quietly and the loud almost bursting laugh shocked her to the point that she froze, one leg shoved into a pair of shorts and the other balancing in the air clumsily.  
  
"My coven! My coven is here, I found them! They've been here for years, they just couldn't find me!" She exclaimed and the sudden spark of magic that hit in this harsh beam, though transmitted through the phone, stunned her, momentarily. Yeojin was an amazing green witch, she adored nature and could work with any living creature, though she preferred the beauty of plants. She had told stories of once when she went off to work with her original coven, mainly a girl called Haseul, and how the two of them, an eclectic witch and a green witch, could walk into a nursery and the flowers would just burst with life and color, fill the world with color and the smells that filled the room would send an easily frightened kitchen witch like herself into a frenzy. That very ideal shocked her and she wanted to know  
  
Yet, for as long as she'd known her, every plant she approached would wilt and break apart like she was some sort of chaos witch. Even when she got excited and would occasionally show some emotion, they would just spark green before keeling over again in that same horrifically saddening way. Jiwoo shook her head, smiling and before she could respond, the dial tone was echoing

She looked around the apartment, eyes locking onto her once dying sunflower and her heart warmed at the way it was sticking straight up now, healthier than it had ever been. The petals had bloomed out suddenly and violently as though forced to do so by the very sound of her voice.  
  


**♙**

  
Im Yeojin had been living her current lifespan with a completely shattered heart. When she was born, her parents shook their heads at the mere idea of raising a ball of energy and sent her away to her room. She spent years there, she spent hours every day just laid across her bed and flicking her wrists to make every plant in her room whisper and dance for her amusement, usually to poppy girl group songs. She would whistle a tune and listen to a some of the animals outside whistle it back. She would, at one point, attempt to will the sun to burn brighter for her. That was a failure she was only slightly mad over even thirty nine years later. Yes, thirty nine, though she only appeared to be around seventeen, eighteen tops.  
  
The last ten years, in her opinion, were hellish and did not belong to the same standard she wished they could have, especially with how beautiful they all started. Her life, in her opinion, began when her powers developed at nine and they grew to the point where she grew plants meant for winter in the middle of summer and would force harvests for those in the deepest needs but for the pretty young girl that was not enough. So she was grabbed up by the Council and whisked off to her new mentor, a place she was meant to be safe and happy. It was meant to be a way for her to grab on and feel safe but if anything all that the presence of a girl who went by Minzy did for her was frighten her more. She was fine but she was already in a coven, meaning when the training finished and Yeojin, technically, hit 19, had a choice to make, she was tossed out to find a coven of her own.  
  
Minzy didn't leave her with nothing, though, as she had told her to go down to the coy pond at a big park in the middle of the city, find a rock shaped like a moon, and knock four times against it. She claimed that she'd be greeted with a pretty young thing known as Choerry would welcome her in if she was truly worthy. The youngest thought it was all shit but when she went and knocked, she was surprised to be welcomed in by a girl with long dark hair and warm eyes, cheeks full but beautiful. When she first saw her, lips parted beautifully and even more so at the sight of a pretty blonde she came to know as Gowon.  
  
Yeojin was welcomed in, the last member they cared for in the coven, making eleven total. She slipped in and became a beautiful healer of the world, she let the world grow under her influence. Hurt animals flocked to the Eclipsed Gardens where they could flourish, hurt humans fled to heal a broken heart, dying plants would cry out and the green witches would answer, they would silence the cries and heal. Their system was beautiful and complex but oh so lovely in the actual methods.  
  
She clung to an eclectic which known as Haseul, the second oldest and mother-like figure of the group. Her best memories of those years were when her and Haseul were together, baking, cleaning, dancing around the kitchen, venturing out, everything made her so happy.  
  
Then it flipped.  
  
Something happened.  
  
And suddenly, her friends were gone. It happened when she was on a mission to a wedding out of town, meant to be ensuring the flowers would flourish. When she went to the rock and knocked four times, she wasn't allowed in. When she manhandled her way into the hidden entrance, she was shattered into pieces in that instant. Nobody was there. There was no note saying they were all needed elsewhere. And there was no sign of them.  
  
Yeojin stayed there for a few weeks, hoping they would return to hold onto her and comfort her and ensure she wasn't too upset they left but nobody came. Ten years from the day she'd first arrived her friends were officially gone two months and she realized they were never coming back.  
  
That was ten years ago now. Ten years after their disappearance she approached the rock again, knocked four times like she always did, and eventually broke down, falling into the grass that she had tread over for years. She finally stood minutes later and shoved to stand only to stumble over another rock, this one painted red with a sliver left uncovered and attached to a long chain.  
  
At the end of the chain was a door.  
  
Inside that door was a chess board. And there, occupying every space opposite the white pieces, was her coven. They hadn't aged a day, and by the silence, she guessed they hadn't moved either.  
  
That's when she called Chuu.  
  
That's when she broke down in front of a knight's foot, grabbing the frozen green dress around Haseul's ankles, where she stumbled for Gowon, the queen, falling into her and gasping at the lack of budge, where she stared at Yves, a bishop, and sobbed at the expressions full of fear on their faces.

**♟**

  
Jiwoo arrived to her only friend sobbing loudly and rubbing her eyes violently as the vines around the white pieces statues completely dissolved at her appearance and suddenly, violently, the appearance of a kitchen witch caused a loud smashing sound rippled across the world.  
  
Nothing moved, they couldn't even try. They were still frozen like statues. It wasn't until Yeojin looked over with tears and snot crowding the space of her face that she pulled out asafetida oil and began to flick it across the frozen girls, watching their expressions shift just slightly before more smashing sounds rippled loudly and suddenly movements arose, dresses began swaying in the emptiness, eyes began to blink, and then finally a cut off scream finished.  
  
"-ippie!" Was shouted by the more mother-like figure of Haseul, her hand coming to cover her mouth in shock and fear. "Y-yeojin-ah?" She whispered, eyes big and frightened. "Yeojin, I thought you were lost again, what happened?" She sobbed, dashing forward and enveloping her into a hug. The other girls dashed forward, a blonde grabbing her and pulling her between them, these pitiful little gasps ringing through the air as the nine newly freed girls held their eleventh close and cried without fear. The only one who didn'tc was a more reserved looking brunette, her hair flowing just slightly curled along her back.  
  
"You figured it out?" A girl with pouty lips, loving eyes, and sleek black hair asked, cupping Yeojin's face. "I'm so proud. You're amazing, Jinnie." She stared at her for a moment, smiling tearily finally before she let Yeojin step back a little more. "Did you tell the trembling trickster to bring asafetida or did she guess?" She finally asked, stepping closer to the new girl and grinning mischievously. "Interesting. A kitchen witch broke the spell. How long have you known her Yeojin?" She asked, running her fingers along Jiwoo's cheek lazily. She looked pleased with her and her knees literally buckled at the touch and rush of emotions of love and raw 'need' if you could call it that hurt her mind momentarily.  
  
"A year! Can you believe I found the perfect witch in only a year!" She giggled, busy with her body being hugged tightly by the original girl called Haseul, smiling down at her. They looked like sisters and unbelievably ecstatic with the reunion. "Olivia, she's sensitive! Let go of her!" The girl complied, smirking at her. A girl with light brown hair, dyed most likely, stepped forward, expression calm and loving. She nodded at the other girl, whose expression went a little more sour at the appearance of her as well as the reserved girl from before with their hands intertwined. "Vivi-unnie!" She giggled loudly and waved at her and was greeted with a soft giggle and smile that was blindingly adorable. "Yves!" She added on, grinning even wider if that was possible.  
  
"Hello, Yeojin-ah." She said quietly, nodding in acknowledgement. "You look healthy and the same as I remembered." She said with a smile as she turned back to the confused Jiwoo. "You." She said in some form of greeting. "What is your name, savior?" Yves, Jiwoo assumed, seemed interesting and much more pragmatic than most of the witches she had met. She was fierce, clearly, and looked almost agitated with her appearance. She grabbed her cheeks lazily, tilting her head lazily with a smirk as she watched the range of emotions running over him.  
  
"Jiwoo." She whispered, blinking a little more rapidly with the pure intimidation rolling through her veins. This girl was hot and powerful, the magic nearly radiated off her in these violent bursts. Jiwoo's body buzzed in fear because all this touching was overloading her often dulled senses and forcing her feelings to grow and mold around theirs. She shook off the girl's hand, feeling rage and envy radiate off her. "But please... call me Chuu." She whispered, watching her hand just fall to slip into her jacket pocket.  
  
The girl holding her hand tilted her head as she watched how Jiwoo was shaking slightly at the sudden overwhelming feelings. She walked forward, her sweetened smile there as she took her hands and raised them to kiss them gently.  
  
"I'm like you." She whispered softly, smiling up at her in a comforting way. "I'm no kitchen witch but this... I know." She whispered, staring up at her with a smile. "I feel things. Just not of the living." She said gently. "I go by Vivi." She said quietly, closing her eyes to think happy thoughts. The warmth flooding through her veins was helpful and refreshing. It stopped with a slight yank from Yves who looked agitated.  
  
"You met Yeojin a year ago?" She said accusatorily. "You ever met a girl, really pretty, goes by Kim Lip?" The blonde messing with Yeojin's hair blanched and looked broken for a moment though it was glossed over seconds later. "She said she'd be back in a minute." She said lower, annoyed beyond compare. "Yeah, Lippie? You ever find what you were looking for?" She shouted at the entrance that she'd slipped inside.  
  
"N-no, I don't know anyone by that name." Jiwoo said quietly, flushing under the indifferent gaze. She turned her eyes to Vivi where the smile still rested and she wondered how an angel could hold hands with this defiant thing. "S-so you've been in this loop for a year now?" Jiwoo asked, her eyes getting impossibly wider. Vivi, bless her heart, smiled gently and reached to brush away her hair with a soft hmph. These memories, the ones transferred, was one of a much too intimate moment for her to see, a pink haired girl entangling her legs with a dark haired girl in a bed covered in plushies and pillows, girls roller skating and kissing under neon signs, holding one another close, hospital beds and hands being held, and god too much. She had to step back slightly to stop the intensity of the feelings and yet Vivi's expression didn't change. It felt like a jab after the little moment and the weird hand kissing and Yves' little grin only reinforced that. These two were close, she could tell, and it was reinforced with how they kept their hands laced through this whole moment..   
  
"Not one, darling. Ten." She said and Jiwoo didn't miss the other girl's eyes narrowing and looking away. "You broke us out." The more eccentric looking blonde a few feet away nearly dove forward to hug her. These emotions warmed the blood that had gotten cold and absolutely filled her with joy. The views of a girl walking up to her, beautiful and passionate with a little grin, feeling the earth shatter around her and yet these two remained, and butterflies, so many butterflies. It was better and she closed her eyes to avoid seeing the glare sent at the two she'd just interacted with.  
  
"You're our savior." She whispered into her ear. Jiwoo's blood went cold because with the glare fixated her way by Yves, because she didn't feel like a savior. "Haseul-unnie!" She suddenly, sharply, called out and whipped around to face her. "She's got to join us! She's our savior." She said with a fierce and faithful look. With the somewhat evident shock from the other members Jiwoo could tell this wasn't like her and that this was... shocking. The girl looked like she would burn down the world if anyone dared argue her membership. That was... new. Jiwoo wasn't, by any means, a great kitchen witch. Her senses were dulled at times and she often felt like she would get hyper fixated on the person as opposed to their needs, leading to her almost forgetting to get what they needed.   
  
"Yeah, I mean, if she's not in a coven. Someone gifted like her usually gets snatched up in an instant." Haseul said softly as she paused her movements of stroking Yeojin's cheek lazily and chatting in favor of looking around. "I guess now that Lippie's gone rogue we need a real kitchen witch. Are you in a coven, currently Jiwoo?" She gave a shake of her head. "I figured as much. I simply needed your confirmation. Now, how do you wish to do this?" She sat up a little, tilting her head and analyzing her with a blissful smile.

"I don't... understand?" She said softly, rubbing her cheek anxiously. "I don't want to join your coven out of pity. This was just something that meant the world to Yeojin-ah so I decided I would help." Jiwoo bowed. "So thank you for the offer, Haseul-ssi, but I'll stay on my own. You look quite full anyways." Her heart longed to go back now, to agree, and to promise she'd join but she could't. Too long had she been invited places out of pity or annoyance but right now this was different. They were Yeojin's friends and considering she'd not gotten too close over the year she felt like this was all some big act. Yves clearly didn't want her here and despite the verbal claims of Vivi she was being cold mentally and that terrified her. It was worsened minute by minute as she watched the group react. 

Yves smirked, Vivi just watched, never dropping their hands. The fierce, closer blonde just turned to her with a pitiful saddened look, Haseul just stared back at her, another blonde looked close to tears, but not about this, Yeojin looked upset again, two darker haired girls, quieter ones for now, looked upset as well, the darker haired girl with pouty lips looked annoyed with a glare growing, and the girl embracing that pitiful blonde huffed in annoyance.

"This isn't pity!" That nearly crying blonde shouted suddenly, looking angry. "We need a kitchen witch! Why won't you just take the role?" She yelled, standing from her podium area and throwing back her fists angrily. "Kim Lip was a lunar witch learning kitchen witch magic for us! We need a real kitchen witch! We need someone who won't ruin our lives like that again! So, please!" She burst, eyes squeezed shut and god she looked angry all of the sudden.

"Jinsoul..." The younger brunette starts but the blonde cut her off airing any more of their issues for the rest of the world.

"Choerry, I don't care! She left us. She told us she was testing a spell, she froze us, played a game of chess, then she shifted our base, let Yeojin stay out in a world she doesn't belong in, and she left us frozen in place for ten years." She said in a dulled tone, shaking her head as she stepped back to sit again. "Just join. I get that Vivi and Yves are being horrible hosts right now but that's their little act, you get used to it. Just let them go and join us. We need you, Chuu." She said, rubbing her eyes frustratedly.

"I-okay." Jiwoo conceded fast because this girl was scary. "Okay, yeah. Fine. Take me to where you're linked." She mumbled, looking defeated. This was pity, the trueness rang out in waves of fear and anguish and she would not accept their pity for long. She just needed to get herself on her feet. That was it. She looked up slowly, examining each member of the circle, though her eyes stayed locked on Gowon mainly. "Where is your hub?" She reworded at the confusion.

"It was... here?" Haseul looked around, stretching a little before snapping. The almost cave-like room shimmered briefly before it shattered around them and was replaced with a, still spacious, stylish grey room, hallways expanding outwards into these little pods with golden plaques listing a mixture of names and roles in the coven. The order was shockingly beautiful and the little squeal Yeojin let out was so out of character for the, quite clearly, depressed Yeojin she had met a year prior. There was silence for a moment before Jinsoul started laughing and the sound was almost horrifying in it's sheer emptiness before it dissolved into the string of tears and Choerry was ushering her off into one of the many pods. 

"We need to do some shifting, of course, and I think I've figured it out. Jinsoul, Choerry, and Vivi are going to take over the Odd Eye area. Vivi, I know you're no kitchen witch variation like Lippie but you'll fit in with those two." Haseul spoke formally, sounding like a director ordering her actresses. She continued with only a slight pause, "Yeojin, your room is still put together, obviously, so that room will stay Heejin, Hyunjin, me, and you in the Fairytale Forest area." Yeojin whipped around, smiling widely at the two who had been more reserved this time, holding her arms out for them to hug her.

"Sorry Yeojin, must be this tall to touch." The girl with a just slightly widerset face grinned, winking at her as Yeojin dove almost and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Our little bean came back! What an angel, admire her, love her, hug her, kiss her!" She announced, causing soft little smiles to break across the groups face.

"Just kidding! She's underage!" The other girl yelled, messing with her hair. "Hyunjin-ah she's our child we can't let the world take her away!" Heejin, presumably, pouted and the girls ran their fingers over Yeojin's cheeks in this weird teasing way before they went to poking Yeojin and tickling her, eliciting shouts and squeals. Jiwoo admired them for a moment, having never been able to get her friend so loud and unabashedly herself before she looked back at the leader, speaking again.

"We need to get the rumors out again. Let the people start coming to us again. Now, Eden Gardens. Yves, Gowon, Olivia, and Chuu. All four of you have to share a room. Yves. I know you're mad we moved your not girlfriend but if you take it out on the new girl, your request for a solo assignment with Vivi will be denied forever. It's your job to restore the garden. People come here for help. We have to make it look like it wasn't abandoned for ten years. Yeojin can help with that but she'll be working mainly in the forest." She ordered, watching how the expressions around them shifted. Gowon's cheeks must've hurt with her huge smile at this point, Olivia, who was mainly looking at Gowon, smiled a little as well, flashing her teeth, and Yves looked just slightly less pissed before she looked over at the new girl.

"Got it, chief." She said in a teasing tone, turning on her heels. "Chuu-ssi. I'll show you the gardens. If you can keep up." She shot an indifferent expression backwards and in that moment Chuu vowed she would impress her someday. She would get Yves to smile or tease her or just show an emotion that was slightly more positive. Not this cold indifference and hatred that echoed through the whole cave. That energy wasn't proper for a kitchen witch. She didn't want to be a bitch to somebody she just met but that wasn't a problem for Yves and honestly, the niceties can only go so far. 

~

The Eden forest was pretty. A little... dead. But gorgeous. Yves had been talking just a little, mainly pointing out where others would be working. Yet Jiwoo was looking around at the beautiful forest that seemed to have deflated over the years and she kind of wanted to cry for them. This was heartbreaking, honestly. In the center was a large apple tree, vines curled around it. Her head snapped over to the side corners, catching where there were little dug out sections and herbs were being, quite horridly, grown. She breathed slowly, smiling to herself as she relaxed more before looking back at her guide.

"Rule one. Don't touch the apple tree, it's my duty to heal it and restore it." Yves was saying, pointing."Since you're a kitchen witch I figured you could at least try and help with herb growth, ensure all the healing stones have been properly organized on our cart in the toolshed, and cook probably, if you're any good." She looked her up and down. "I'm going to be honest with you. I don't like kitchen witches. They usually think they're hot shit or too good for our coven and they usually treat my Vivi like she's nothing. Keep up the trend and I'll kick you out of the coven myself. Haseul'll go over other rules with you later." She paused, looking out at the garden. "Sleep choices are the bed next to mine, where Vivi sneaks in if she's lonely, or that one. The garden bed. Also known as the graveyard shift desk. If you sleep there you're in charge of meeting with late night customers, a lot of whom stumble in here high. What do you choose, Chuu-ssi?"

"I'll take the bed by you. Why would anyone come in here high?" She said quietly, tilting her head curiously. Yves stared back at her, looking confused for a minute before she laughed, this cute low sound that squeaked and went up. She looked surprised with herself before shaking her head.

 

"Everyone's high nowadays, honey." She snickered before turning and returning to speaking.

Yves was explaining something, probably, but Jiwoo tuned her out. She thought of the life she was leaving behind, her weekly coffees with Minzy she'd most likely miss because how does one explain being the savior of your new coven and having a pity invite, she'd miss her monthly check ins at the shops around town to ensure they weren't letting their plants or herbs die, and, oh shit, she was gonna miss her favorite dramas finale airing next Friday! She made a mental note to look for a TV or something to watch it on because she was not missing such a critical episode.

"Chuuey!" A loud voice echoed through the forest as Yeojin pulled open the door to their bedrooms and leaned out. She looked radiant. "Come on, I wanna show you the Fairytale Forest! It's flourishing!" She laughed loudly, looking so enthused. The grass and plants around her seemed to explode with color and the enticing smells filled her senses. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right there, Jinnie." She called back, looking over at Yves. There wasn't a smile there but rather just this slightly more pleased expression, hiding her face for a moment to look at the trees. 

"Yeojin, you should come walk through here before we spread the word." She said softer, her tone nicer and quieted. Yeojin nodded excitedly and for some weird reason, seeing how reserved Yves seemed to get at times, and this softer side especially, she wished to understand a little more about her.

Though she didn't quite know if she would adjust to the nearly polar opposites of some of these girls, or sleeping close to someone like Yves, she had this weird feeling she wouldn't hate her time here.


	2. two - lion's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> into the lions den we fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick thing i'll put at each chapter depending on who is used in each.  
> ♖ - Yeojin  
> ♟ - Chuu  
> ♕ - Gowon  
> ♗ - Jinsoul

**♖**

The Fairytale forest flourished under the watching eye of Yeojin. She laid out her body out along the grass, laughing at the willow tree leaves as the swung around her nose and ticked her cheeks. Beauty arose around her, the flowers she laid around spread upwards and grew and flourished and just danced in the wind. She missed her bed in the EDEN garden, a place she could lay herself out and sleep and let th♗e white wisteria curl around her and hide her into her own world. She adored it.

"Yeojin-ah!" Haseul's voice echoed through the forest, sounding worried. The younger slowly sat up, looking at her as she ran up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I got scared you left again." She said softly, falling down onto flower bed beside her, which arose to gently hold her the best she could. "I've worried about you a lot. Before I turned to stone or froze or whatever happened." She flushed a little, turning so she was looking at Yeojin.

Yeojin tilted her head a little as she looked back. She reached over, the vines around her wrist tugging a little before they moved with her to hold Haseul's hand carefully. The little whistles of the birds and animals around them echoed through the forest and there was silence for a few minutes. It was her favorite place in their whole habitat and it was beautiful how the noise echoed quietly and ran around them like an onlooker.

Haseul squeezed her hand gently, smiling at her. She laid back a little more, staring up at the trees around her. The sound of their breathing echoed and filled their minds with thoughts of beauty and reconciliation. Haseul closed her eyes, grip tightening on Yeojin as she let her guard fall down a little more. The younger just let her hold on tight before she fell asleep in the dewy flowerbed.As soon as the grip dropped and let her move her hand back out to touch the flowers again.

She sat up a little more, looking at her sleeping elder. How had their lives fallen over the edge to this point of no return? She leaned over to touch on her leader's cheek, sighing to herself. Kim Lip... The girl had always been a mystery to her.

In fact, the only one who didn't consider her a mystery, honestly, would be Jinsoul.

Those two, intertwined most of the time, spoke to each other mainly, though Choerry was often with them when she wasn't out on the many missions she chose to go on. As a hedge witch, often times she had to go out with others to ensure no bad spirits were around the area in question. Thus creating the, just slight, divide between the three roommates. 

Haseul, like a mother, would make sure no issues ensued, often going in to ensure Jinsoul and Lippie hadn't gotten too involved for Choerry to feel okay. That, in Yeojin's opinion, started all this rage that would lead somebody to ruin their sisterhood. Even the formerly bright and hyperactive water witch Jinsoul could admit now that Lip didn't quite fit in when she arrived. Witches were meant to stick with their designated powers, not attempt to learn more, yet Kim Lip despised the title of lunar witch and instead forced herself to practice under the sun and learn kitchen witch magic to fill a more important void in her eyes.

Yeojin had her own theories on where the blonde had gone, the main one being that her suppressed magic had let her expend finally, exploding into nothingness with the final bit freezing her friends in time in the finale of a lunar witch gone wrong. She had asked what Hyunjin thought happened, to witch she shrugged a little and seemed to think for a moment before she claimed that she had heard legends of witches' magic preferences shifted when they pushed them away for so long.

"You're thinking too loud." Haseul mumbled sleepily, curling up to her just a little as she went back to try and sleep now. "Sleep or make me wake up." She mumbled, face dropping as she buried her face into the flowers. Yeojin just smiled at her, looking at the sky and closing her eyes. She would wait however long she needed to figure out how to save Kim Lip or even discover what happened to her at this point.

**♟**

Yves was a heavy sleeper. She would roll in her sleep and it would always wake up Jiwoo, to the point that she kind of wanted to throw a pillow at her. The worst nights were when Vivi would enter, usually sniffing and rubbing her eyes, and she'd climb into bed with her. It wasn't that the girl's made her uncomfortable, it was simply that the two would stay up and talk until one fell asleep or they didn't feel like it anymore. It was cute, admittedly, but she liked her sleep.

All she could think of was the way the two would whisper and look off her way, looking almost interested to see her. It was getting in the way of her harvesting the herbs of the Eden gardens, where she could feel Yves' watching glare, usually full of agitation when she would turn to look at her. Yves was an elemental witch who didn't have enough control over her powers to where she could feel some of the harsh heat from her glares and the ice of her often distraught sighs when she stumbled over something in the gardens.

"You're putting the ivy in with tormentilla. Are you trying to curse somebody?" She spat from across the garden, looking pissed. Jiwoo glared over her shoulder, this one matching hers to a T. "I'm not trying to make you angry but you need to get all of this down. Haseul's gentle for a week or so but she wants you to have this down very soon. I'm doing you a favor, even if you can't see it." She said, looking agitated. 

Jiwoo was quiet now, huffing to herself as she pulls the yellow tormentilla out carefully and puts it into the other bag, labelled the curse bag, something she was told will be thrown out eventually because they very rarely will need to curse somebody or an object. She looked back to where Yves was now picking up small rocks along the garden and moving them to be forming an almost barrier by the herbs. It was nearly childlike.

"Yves!" Gowon said, laughing loudly as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Yves's neck to dangle over her chest gently with a big grin. "Treating Chuu well? Unnie's been staying up because of you and your lovesick ways so you can't get mad at our only kitchen witch!" She exclaimed, pouting to her. Yves stared back at her, looking a little confused. 

"I'm not mad at her, why do you all assume that I am?" She finally said, looking away. "You of all people know that I put a lot behind me to get to be who I am. We all did. And I stay here for you and Vivs and Olivia and witches like Jiwoo." She spoke confidently, turning away to tie up the bags carefully. Jiwoo watched her, eyes scanning along her face.

"She means witches who need help harnessing despite the training." Olivia spoke after a moment, appearing almost behind her. She had her arms crossed, dressed rather nice despite the fact that she was going to be coaxing some spirits away in a matter of hours. According to Choerry, the white uniform, at least for the yongest hedge witch, kept some of the worse spirits off her ass and protected her. "Babe. Let's go check out the big tree in the middle. Spirits like to hang out there." She reached, lacing her fingers into the girl's before they left. 

Jiwoo had noticed the coven tended to wear white often, even with their constant gardening, cooking, banishing, and, the worst in her eyes, lounging around. It wasn't that she disliked anyone in the group, except quite possibly Yves. Even that wasn't true because in all honesty she was fun when she wasn't worried about the reopening of the beautiful Eden garden.

Yeojin was to run through the garden in the next hour because rumors were spreading of the once infamous EDEN being reopened and the bed being available for those desperate and lonely enough and worthy, as Gowon explained it. The garden was full of trinkets and beautiful fountains, beautiful cherry blossom trees and pink roses, orchids that glowed when the needy walked by and beautifully growing dahlias. She adored the garden more than she adored most people and maybe it came from the way it reminded her of Yeojin's bright spirit. A part of every member of the coven was there.

You could tell with how Yves hovered over the pastel pink carnations and racks of stones, fingertips running over them to make sure nothing was wrong. Then she did the same with the ivy growing a ways away, looking nearly frightened.

"Sooyoung." A bright voice called, making the two girls both look back. Vivi was approaching with a big grin on her face and carrying a picnic basket. "Oh, hello Chuu! Sleep well, I presume!" She grinned at her brightly, her eyes squeezing shut in a joyful expression. Jiwoo smiled just a little at her, giving a polite nod, despite the questioning look sent by Yves. Sooyoung... It was a pretty name and honestly fitting when you actually looked at Yves.

"Me and Vivs are going on a picnic. You need to eat soon, Chuu. You've been out here for a while without any food." She warned quietly, giving a nod her way before she handed over all of the bags of herbs and turned away to take Vivi's free hand. "There's most likely food in the kitchen I was going to eat for lunch. You can have it, it's very good. Have fun." She smiled, looking at peace just for a moment with her girlfriend. 

Jiwoo watched them go.

She looked down at the bags she held.

She went back to picking the ivy out carefully.

♕

Olivia was a touchy person, something Chaewon appreciated when she was stressed, especially about spirits. Right now, staring up at the large oak tree covered in moss and going so far into the sky, she needed her girlfriend's arms around her. She was quite lucky that she got somebody who needed that as well. 

"There's an evil spirit near the top." The soft whispering of her girlfriend was enough to stop it from echoing. "A lot of good ones down here. I think they're people who've come by before." She said softly, smiling down at her. Chaewon looked up at her, blinking her eyes all big at her. "They're swirling almost. Spinning around you and I, flying upwards." She laughed softly, eyes shutting and leaning back, arms still around her.

There was silence for a minute before Chaewon turned slightly, looking up at her. She squeezed her hand on her arm gently, forcing Olivia to reopen her eyes. The soft look was so warm, so radiant, and loving, she almost melted. 

"Hyejoo?" She whispered softly, blinking rapidly as the girl just smiled even softer, looking like she too could spin away, fly upwards, and join the spirits. "Can we spin? Just, pretend there's music or something..." She mumbled, blushing a little. She waited for a moment before she did start to spin slowly, imagining music in her head. Olivia followed suit, laughing to herself and looking at her instead of the spirits. She preferred that, the moments when it was those two instead of all the ghosts.

They continued their paced spinning, little laughs and exchanges of words echoing throughout the garden as they seemed to just get so into one another's energy and understand who they truly were. Chaewon eventually rest her head on her Olivia's chest, listening to the beat of her heart, that silent and beautiful reminder of life, intently. They stood their for hours. Until . Jinsoul and Choerry came running in, looking almost terrified.

"Lippie's trying to communicate." Jinsoul burst out, eyes huge looking so frightened.

♗

Jinsol didn't want anyone near her right now, evident from her replacing herself with Vivi in favor of sitting in the back of the shop and moping. She had lost the love of her life and it hurt so bad she kind of wanted to cry and just throw everything away before she could ever even think about finding her girlfriend (ex? she didn't really know) again. She didn't want to even hear her name anymore. Until Choerry came running in, holding the original moon rock they used for entrance into their headquarters shrunk down with tears in her eyes.

"Lip left a note. It's from a month ago." She whispered, holding the rock and a wrapped up rope with a note attached out. She was nearly shaking with her genuine anger and fear where she was genuinely trembling from fear. "It means she came back to visit us. It means... It means she showed up again. She's alive." Her voice shook even more, cracking at the end.

"Choerry." She spoke softly, taking it out of her hands and turning it over. "This isn't from a month ago." She murmured softly, running her fingers over the etching of the rocks. "This is from two days ago. She scratched the date into the rock." She spoke quietly and sounded almost worried. 

"B-but-" Choerry covered her mouth. "She's still around?" She asked softly, choking on her own words and sounding so scared in the moment. The contortion of her face into this horrified gaping look was frightening and slowly her expression became so much more broken. "N-no. She can't be." She whispered, covering her mouth and turned around a little to nearly dry heave in fear.

"She is." She whispered. "She's speaking in code. Morse code." She rubbed her eyes before letting herself look so terrified. "S-she said, _this next e_ _clipse. In the shaded shadows where you and I met. This happened for our fate._  Oh my god." She gasped, covering her mouth in fear and worry. Choerry looked at her and grabbed her wrist suddenly. "We need to find the others. Let's go to the gardens." She hushedly whispered, pulling her off. It took her a moment before she followed, running beside her.

There they burst the bubble of love surrounding the group.

The next eclipse was in fifteen days and somehow Jinsol was meant to decide if she wanted to run to her arms again or fight her lover or worse, kill her for the betrayal of the coven. Oh how the council would rejoice at that loss. As more filled the gardens and exclaimed proclamations of fear and worry, she couldn't help but cover her eyes.

"Oh lord." She whispered through shaky weeping.

**Author's Note:**

> give feedback please!


End file.
